


The Woman Is Back

by steverogers_bae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awesome Irene, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mentioned Irene Adler, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, sherlock post season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogers_bae/pseuds/steverogers_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is working on a new case. But this time he needs to consult a professional named Irene Adler. She is back for good. (Post Season 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

AN: This is my version of how Irene Adler can be re-introduced in Sherlock Season-4.

****

Chapter 1

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hudson," exclaimed John going up to Sherlock's room.

"Good Morning dear," said Mrs. Hudson. John climbed up the stairs and launched himself inside Sherlock's Apartment.

Sherlock was no where to be seen. John shouted for him but no one replied. He started looking around the house and found fully dressed Sherlock immersed in his bathtub. John pulled him out of the bathtub "What is that you're trying to do?," Sherlock's Eyes opened. ,"N-No matter how much you try I'm not going to let to go away."

"It's a freaking experiment, John. What is wrong with you?," Sherlock wiped his face with a towel that John offered him.

"So, As expected the Grayson guy clearly wasn't murdered. Like a normal human being. He was taking a "Relax bath" after a stressful day at work. The way his briefcase was positioned it was not hard to guess that he hated his job. So, Like I was saying. He was immersed inside the bathtub. Eyes closed. He lost his breath so he pulled himself up using his arms and while he was trying to go in again. He slipped because of the texture of the bathtub and hit his head on the tub, got unconscious, went inside water and died."

"I would never be able to see my bathtub the same way ever again." Murmured John.

Sherlock carefully got out of the bathtub and went to his room to change his clothes. After that they had tea and went out to research about another case. Everything was going fine. Mary was eight months pregnant. John and Mary decided to Swift in 221C. Mainly, Because Mary needed help. Mrs. Hudson was a great company when the boys were out. Sherlock and John worked together like always. The Moriarty 'Did you miss me?' was confirmed to be a joke.

Lestrade was waiting while John and Sherlock made their way down in the basement of some house.

"So, what do we have here?," John asked. Sherlock looked around the house and did some deductions

HANDCUFFS

MONTHLY PLANNER

NO TAN

"Hmm. So who do we have here? What did you say about his occupation, George," said Sherlock thoughtfully.

"ITS GREG! G-R-E-G."Lestrade shouted "How does it matter?," said Sherlock.

"According to the landlady, He was a social worker. Went to a lot of functions."

" Social worker? ," Sherlock laughed "Well, good way to put it." Searching something on his mobile

"He's a male prostitute and before you ask how? I'd like to show-off. Handcuff hidden under the bed. A police man would love to show them off. Security guard. Nahh. No tan. He liked to do his 'social work' inside. Look the monthly planner. Name, place, time and liking. All this is not my cup of tea. So I looked up on the internet. See 5th Jane 'V' stands for vanilla. 14th Vanessa 'BDSM' no that much of a code. 17th L- ,"

"Okay! Sherlock point well made. I think you can stop there now," says John awkwardly.

"Send the body to the morgue. I want to know how he died," ordered Lestrade to some junior.

"Well, Poison on condom. Don't Ask me how. You don't want to know anything from my uncensored mouth. Reports would speak for themselves. If, I'm Wrong. Which I'm not. Text me. C'mon John. We have work to do. ," said Sherlock in a rush and stormed out.

"We don't have any work, Sherlock."

"Well, we do. You have to buy ice cream for Mary ."

"And what are you going to do? Watch me buy it." John said and Sherlock laughed .

"No John, I'm doing to clean my we're going to have a visitor." While Texting someone.

..

****

****

NEXT MORNING

Mary was sitting in Sherlock's apartment. She spends most of her time with the boys up in Sherlock's Apartment. John was writing his blog. And Sherlock was searching a new case on his website. When Mrs. Hudson came up.

"Sherlock, There's a client."

Sherlock looked towards the door. And a women with scarf around her face appeared. John made her Sir on the 'client chair'.

"Good Morning ma'am ," John said "Have a seat."

Sherlock rose up from his chair and said "Ahh! New perfume," he smiled at Mary and said "Mary, I'd like you to meet Miss Irene Adler."

John's mouth feel down.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

"Y-You were dead." Stammered John

"What?." Exclaimed Sherlock.

"Hmm. Well, Mycroft told me she died and we thought that telling you this might,"

'Might?," interrupted Sherlock.

"Might break your H-Heart." John completed.

Irene could not hide her smile.

"Oh! What? I thought you guys knew about how I helped her escape Karachi. I though she went to America after Karachi."

"No, No, No! Wait, what! you helped her in Karachi? Then how come you didn't know where she went."

"Because some took all my clothes and ran away," Sherlock said looking at Irene

"Well, That sort of happened. Anyways, how come you guys know I was in America," said Irene

"You were in America? I thought Mycroft made it up. Wait how did she steal your clothes. Were you guys together-r s-somewhere alone without your-r." John said giggling to himself.

But was interrupted by Sherlock "Oh my God. Get your head out of the gutter. She made me strip at gunpoint. Stole my clothes and ran away."

Mary started laughing loudly and everyone except Sherlock Broke into laughter.

"YEAH! Sherlock without clothes. Have your fun." Sherlock said.

"No seriously, that's a good idea. John beware. I might try that on youuuu." Mary said giggling.

"Now that you guys have had your daily laughter dose " Sherlock started.

"I have called Ms. Adler here to assist us in this case."

"Which case? ," John questioned.

"The Social worker case. Obviously."

"Obviously? Wasn't It over?"

"Oh No No! John. See I told Lestrade that he died because of the condom. Which is not possible. As while I was searching the house . I found no traces of any packets or receipts. So, the possible theory is that usage of condom was getting costly for him. So he had vasectomy done. Which the forensic reports would tell us."

"So why did you lie?"

"Easy, I needed time for Ms. Adler to reach here."

"No, I get it now," John said.

"He didn't Know enough about the case. So He wanted to talk to a professional." Said Mary.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I was not sure ab- ," Sherlock explained

"About anything," Irene said smiling.

"Wow! That's New, " John teased.

"Oh, get out you two. Don't you have some appointment or something with the doctor,"

"Sherlock, I am the doctor,"

"For Christ's Sake . You're an army doctor. Take her to some-e Baby-y doctor. Oh Wait, Mary I think Beth's Calling you." (Reference from S03E02)

John and Mary sighed and left.

"So It's just me and you. Together Alone." Irene teased Sherlock.

"Yeah! The last time we were 'Together Alone' I was wearing nothing but my underwear," Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked towards the fridge.

"Well, Want to try that again?" Irene blinked "This time with no under-."

Sherlock choked and coughed.

…

****

AFTERNOON

"Okay, Now that you know everything about the case. Let's ask you some questions." Sherlock said Looking towards John and then Irene.

"First things first, Did you know our victim?"

Irene rolled her eyes " No! I don't know every single sex worker out there in the city,"

"Okay. Relax lady." John handled the situation

"See, The victim was not a sex worker," John and Sherlock had puzzled expressions so Irene further explained. " The monthly planner. In this industry, Keeping everything confidential is important. If he was a sex worker. He wouldn't have written the names out in everybody's View. Second Jane ,Vanessa and Lucy are names of sex clubs. And that black thing you see there," she pointed in the photographs which Sherlock had provided her "That is a gay sex toy, your victim was gay. Also, sex workers are really professional. They have everything in stock. So no condoms was a very simple signal that your social worker is not a sex worker . You're welcome,"

"Oh! She's Good." John said staring her 

"I know." Sherlock instantly replied staring her.

Just then Sherlock received a message from Lestrade.

I'M AFRAID.

THE CASE IS NOT YET SOLVED.


End file.
